Boys and Girls Relationships
by adiereny
Summary: Edward es nuevo en la ciudad conocera a nuevas personas y quien sabe tal vez la vida la lleve a traves de tropiesos a los brazos del amor *mal sumary* entren ñ.ñ
1. Tropiesos y Desiluciones

Edward POV

Primer día de escuela en Harvard y estoy aquí dando vueltas sin saber donde estoy, me siento perdido un poco desorientado y muy raro en mi tímido, me intimida la escuela siento que todos a mi alrededor me voltean a ver, estoy distraído viendo el mapa de la escuela cuando de pronto alguien se tropieza conmigo pero me pasa de largo, es una chica y solo deja su delicioso aroma atrás inspiro el perfume y sigo con mi camino, un chico pasa y me tira caigo de espaldas pero él ni siquiera se detiene solo iba gritando un nombre que no alcance a comprender.

En esta escuela definitivamente todos son muy desconsiderados llevo menos de dos minutos aquí y ya me han tirado y golpeado dos personas, definitivamente será un largo curso.

Hola, eres nuevo? – me pregunta un chico de cabello negro muy grande casi podría decir que de unos dos metros y parece que practica fisicoculturismo

Hola, si – dije levantándome del suelo – soy Edward – dije dándole la mano

Emmet – dijo levantando una de las cosas que se habían caído de mi mochila – creo que seremos buenos amigos – dijo soltando una gran carcajada

Eso espero, me puedes ayudar a encontrar mi edificio, estoy algo perdido

Claro, cual te toco?

El edificio "C" habitación 15

Oh no puede ser – dijo sonriendo

Qué pasa? – dije algo asustado

Serás nuestro compañero

Nuestro?

Si, compartimos habitación con Jasper, ya lo conocerás – dijo echando a andar

Narradora POV

Una chica entra a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre una tarea que le asignaron en su clase de literatura, pregunta a la bibliotecaria y se dirige hacia donde esta le indica, sube unas escaleras y llega a una gran fila de libros empieza a buscar los que necesita cuando de pronto escucha unas risas y unos gemidos del otro lado de los estantes, adolecentes pensó siempre con esas cosas, así Jake sigue se escucho la voz de una joven.

Jake pensó la chica, o no, no puede ser debe ser una coincidencia, pero echare un vistazo para asegurarme dijo a sí misma, rodeo el estante y se asomo por entre los libros efectivamente era una pareja la que se encontraba ahí pero el chico era su novio, su querido Jake, de la impresión soltó un chillido y unos libros cayeron el chico se dio vuelta y se percato de quien los observaba.

Salió corriendo de ahí no pidiendo soportar la escena y bajo corriendo las escaleras, salió de la biblioteca y tropezó con un chico no le dio importancia no tenía tiempo para disculparse, Jake la seguía pero salió mucho después que ella, Jake tropezó con el mismo chico y lo tiro no se detuvo a disculparse ya lo haría después.

Ella corrió y se refugió en el único lugar que sabia Jake no la encontraría el parque a él no le gustaba ir ahí y esperaba que no se le ocurriera en este momento necesitaba estar sola.

Continuara ..

Hola yo aki de nuevo con una nueva historia valga la redundancia jajja espero que les guste esto es solo una probadita de lo que será la historia comenten les gusto, np les gusto la dejo por la paz o la sigo ustedes deciden, gracias ls kiero

Besos

xoxoxoxoxo


	2. Dos pajaros de un tiro

**HOLA chicas muchisimas gracias por leer esta nueva locura mia y sobre todo que les gustara, jjaja les agradezco mucho a todas**

**las que me pusieron en sus favoritos y alertas, esto es para ustede por que sin ustedes no hay historias**

**asi que sin mas aqui esta el capi  
><strong>

**CAPITULO 2**

**Bella POV**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando desconsolada en el parque por ese, ese mejor no digo que pero es un idiota si listo lo dije idiota que no se merecía ni una lagrima de mi parte es una persona que para mi paso a la historia y después de lo que hizo no valía la pena como siempre me dijo mi abuela hay que levantarse por que de cada caída tomas experiencia para no caer en lo mismo de nuevo, me levante de la banca y me fui a mi habitación esperaba que no estuviera Jake cerca del edificio porque si no quien sabe que haría no lo quería ver ni en pintura no quería sus estúpidas explicaciones que se las diera a quien le interesaran pero ahí estaba yo de nuevo regresando a pensar en ese poco hombre de ahora en adelante ese será mi más grande obstáculo no pensar en el.

- Señorita puedo ayudarla – dijo un chico que pasaba por ahí

- No gracias ya me voy – dije empezando a caminar de nuevo

- Segura? – insistió

- Si, segura gracias por tu preocupación ..

- Mike – dijo el chico extendiendo su mano

- Bella – dije correspondiendo a su saludo

- Le haces honor a tu nombre bella

- Gracias – no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando dijo eso

- Me permites acompañarte bella, una chica tan linda como tu no debe de andar por ahí sola a estas horas de la noche

- Gracias – dije reanudando la marcha – pero alguien me espera – dije despidiéndome desde la distancia

Mentira nadie me esperaba solo una cama fría y una recamara solitaria esperaban por mi y bueno también hacer la dichosa tarea de literatura que había ido a hacer a la biblioteca esta tarde cuando… ohm mejor dejo de pensar en esas cosas y me concentro en mi trabajo

Pase el resto de la noche con la tarea de literatura y al terminar me sentí orgullosa de mi misma tal vez este trabajo seria merecedor de una A eso espero después de no haber dormido, la clase de literatura empezaba a las 8:30 y eran o no las 8:00, oh no como no me había dado cuenta de que ya era tan tarde creo que me excedí con la concentración pero Salí corriendo hacia la ducha apenas tenía tiempo para tomar una y correr hasta el edificio donde era la clase a sí que tome una ducha rápida, me vestí, tome mis libros y Salí disparada a la clase no me iba a desvelar por nada este trabajo debe de llegar a ser entregado sino creo que me daré un tiro bueno no literalmente, como ya dije estoy dispuesta a salir adelante pese a las adversidades, tropecé de nuevo con el mismo chico que este chico no se podía quitar del camino de los demás tal vez le gustaba que tropezaran con el así le hablaban o yo que se bueno ya le debía dos disculpas pero ya lo invitare a tomar un café o algo después en este momento mi meta es la clase de literatura

- Isabella Swan – dijo el profesor Smith justo cuando llegue al salón

- Aquí señor – dije sentándome en uno de los lugares vacios

- Su trabajo señorita – dijo mirándome por debajo de sus gafas

- Aquí lo tiene señor – dije entregándoselo

- Bueno señorita debo decir que es el más extenso que eh recibido los demás solo trajeron 3 o 4 hojas pero usted 27, esperemos que sea bueno – dijo el señor Smith con cara de incredulidad

- Claro señor yo también lo espero

Al termino de la clase Salí ya con el cansancio a flor de piel después de todo quien decía que después de una noche sin dormir no llegaba la factura, en ese momento vi al chico con el que ya había tropezado dos veces y me dije bueno creo que llego la hora de que me disculpe así que me acerque a el

- Hola – dije saludándolo

- Hola – dijo volteando a ver con cara de que pasa aquí

- Te debo una disculpa – dije seria

- Ah si ¿Y eso porque? – pregunto incrédulo

- Por que eh tropezado y te eh tirado ya dos veces

- Oh eras tú – dijo con una sonrisa

- Si esa era yo, así que, que dices me aceptas un café a manera de disculpa

- Seguro – dijo sonriente

- Entonces vamos – dije empezando a caminar

- Por cierto soy Bella

- Edward – dijo estrechando mi mano – eres italiana – dijo curioso

- No – dije riendo – es solo que mi nombre completo no me gusta y bueno me gusta que me llamen bella – dije sonriendo

- Bueno entonces ya no preguntare mas – dijo sonriendo de una manera que me robo el aliento uh este chico era un rompecorazones de seguro-

Llegamos a la cafetería y ordenamos nuestros capuchinos, y nos pusimos a hablar de lo que estudiábamos y como habíamos llegado aquí le conté de mi beca de lo que había pasado con Jake y por qué no lo quería ver ni en pintura y bueno el me conto que él no tenía novia pero que este momento solo quería estudiar tal vez mas adelante si encontraba a una chica pues sería bienvenida

Así que ya encontraste a mi reemplazo – dijo una voz que no desearía haber escuchado

- Hola Jake – dije sin emoción – claro que si ya sabes que yo también te puedo cambiar cuando quiera, no solo tu besuqueándote con esa y bueno otras cosas que como la dama que soy no voy a decir – dije

- Así que Jake es tu nombre cierto – dijo Edward levantándose de la silla – Edward mucho gusto

- Así que Edward – dijo Jake socarronamente dejando a Edward con la mano estirada – ahora eres el hombre en turno de bella eh

- Así parece – dijo Edward

- Pues que la disfrutes – dijo Jake alejándose enojado

No pude evitar sonreír después de lo que acababa de pasar sin proponérmelo le había dado una lección a ese idiota que se hacía llamar mi novio, pero ahora que pasaría con Edward casi me olvido de él, voltee lentamente y el también tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara

- Así que soy tu novio en turno eh – dijo soltando la risa

- Eso parece – dije acompañándolo en su ataque repentino de risa

- Bueno, novia mía entonces me retiro – dijo Edward dándome un beso en la mejilla, cuando lo hizo los dos nos quedamos viendo mutuamente ya que sentimos una corriente eléctrica entre los dos y digo sentimos porque lo note en su expresión – nos vemos luego – dijo alejándose

- Hasta luego Edward, y gracias – dije con la mano en mi mejilla donde él había dado el beso podía sentir todavía sus labios contra mi mejilla todavía como si el todavía estuviera ahí sacudí mi cabeza tome mis cosas y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, durante todo el día no pude quitar la sonrisa que estaba dibujada en mi rostro me sentía como una colegiala cuando le dan su primer beso, solo que yo no era una colegiala y este no era mi primer beso y además solo fue un beso en la mejilla, me regañe mentalmente y trate de poner atención a las clases siguientes

**Hola que les parecio, espero que les gustara y que no los decepcionara jajjja pero me encanto Jake se puso celoso y pensó que bella ya tenia a Edward con ella, buena venganza no creen una cucharada de su propio chocolate, espero sus comentarios y como siempre gracias por leer**

**Besos**

**Xoxoxoxo**


End file.
